


Thunderstorms

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: The reader starts working at the high school she went to and runs into Negan again where she is reminded of how big of a crush she had on him when she attended the school. On rainy night, she is walking home and Negan offers her a ride home.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request I got to write a one shot for someone. The request was: "Can you write a story with negan/reader where the reader is a brand new teacher at the school that Negan works at. She was a previous student and had a massive thing for Negan growing up. After school one day she is walking home in the rain and Negan offers her a ride home. They start talking and realize that they both are super attracted to each other and have sex in the car? The dirtier the better!" 
> 
> This is really just a super smutty one shot, really not much plot to it at all.

It had been your first week on the job as a teacher’s aide. You were recently hired on at your old school to help one of the teacher’s you had previously been in the class of. They had liked you when you were a student so they had quickly hired you on and everyone seemed pretty friendly with the idea of you working there. Most everyone had remembered you and today was a staff meeting where they were talking about future plans with the school and they mentioned you being hired on during the meeting. When they spoke of your name, you could feel your cheeks blush over from slight embarrassment of having the attention put on you. You really didn’t want to be announced about in front of everyone.

Looking out across the table you were seated at, you were met by a familiar set of hazel eyes. A smirk pressed in over the features of the man across from you and you gulped down heavily. It was Coach Negan. The gym teacher that you had a crush on the entire time you attended the school. Your eyes stared into his for a moment and you watched his smirk expand into a wide smile. His dimples sucked in as he lifted his hand to give you a small wave.

“Hi,” he muttered under his breath and you couldn’t help, but smile seeing him. It had been two years since you had seen the man and just the sight of him caused your heart to flutter still after all of these years. Obviously you had never told him how you felt. You were his student for fuck’s sake, but still. The idea that you would be working in the same school around him made you excited, yet nervous as the same time.

By the time you looked to Negan again, his attention seemed to be elsewhere as he rubbed his hand over the side of his face, tracing over the short salt and pepper colored beard over his face. For the rest of the meeting you found yourself often staring at him. You couldn’t help it; he was just so damn gorgeous. If it was possible, he had gotten even better looking since you had last seen him. Every so often he would turn in your direction and you would quickly look away. Attempting to hide the fact that you were staring at him, but you were sure that Negan caught you several times.

Once the meeting was over, everyone left pretty quickly. It was obvious that they were ready to leave. Your house was only a couple of blocks away so you had walked to the school every day. You never really saw the sense in wasting gas when the walk wasn’t really that bad, but today you found yourself damning that idea. It was storming out…and bad. You hadn’t really planned for that and as you walked back home in the pouring rain, you found yourself wishing you would have planned your outfit better.

The sound of a honk caused you to jump when you looked over your shoulder to see a car pulling up beside you. It was a black charger and when the window rolled down you could see that it was Negan inside.

“You look wet,” Negan snickered making you let out a heavy breath when he waved you closer to the car. “Get in the car, I’ll drive you home.”

“Oh, I couldn’t do that. I’d get your seats wet,” you shook your head knowing that the last thing you wanted was Negan remembering you as the girl that destroyed his seats. “I’ll be fine.”

“And have you end up getting pneumonia because I drove off on you? Nah, my seats will be fine doll. They can dry off,” Negan waved his hand once more and you gulped down before nodding and moving into his car. Once you got inside, Negan reached out to turn the volume on the radio down and he looked to you with a bright smile. “Look at you…”

“Thank you,” you gulped down heavily as Negan shook his head and smiled brightly. “I appreciate it.”

“Are you hungry?” Negan blurt out and you felt your cheeks blushing over. “I mean, you’re wet…but are you hungry? Did you eat dinner before the meeting or…”

“No, I didn’t eat,” you gulped down and Negan’s welcoming smile expanded. “Why?”

“Well, I figured the nicest thing I could do is take you to dinner to welcome you to the school. I was going to ask you tomorrow, but now that you are here…” Negan began with a deep breath as he chewed heavily on the gum that was in his mouth. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“I’m…kind of soaked,” you reminded him with a small laugh and he looked you over with a nod. Negan started up the car and pulled into the park that wasn’t far off from where the two of you were. You felt your heart hammering inside of your chest as Negan looked you over. “You wouldn’t want to have dinner with me.”

“Of course I do. I mean, it’s the best I can do for putting you through all that trouble with your physical education. I still owe you for that time you tripped over those hurdles trying to impress me back when you were what…a sophomore?” Negan reminded you of one of your most embarrassing moments back when you were in high school. You let out a tense sound and heard Negan’s laugh rumble throughout your ears. Your face had to be beet red by now as the rain continued to pour around the car. “What?”

“I can’t believe you still remember that after four years. I never wanted to face you again after that,” you admitted with a small sigh, seeing the bridge of his nose wrinkle as he stared out at you. “I thought maybe we could start with a clean slate. You wouldn’t remember me and we could forget all about the embarrassing shit I did when I was younger.”

“Why would I want to forget a pretty face like yours?” Negan stammered, reaching out to brush some of your wet hair out of your face. His words and his touch caused your heart to skip in your chest. Did he really just say that? “I’ve got some clothes in the back that you can put on if you want. I mean, it’s some sweatpants and a t-shirt for the school, but it’s dry?’

“Then you definitely wouldn’t want to take me to dinner,” you chuckled and Negan let out a small laugh. “That’s not someone you want to take into a nice place.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of grabbing a burger and catching up. Maybe I’d throw in some fries and a milkshake,” Negan winked and you licked over your bottom lip finding yourself quite charmed by Negan. More so now than ever. “So what do you say? How about you hop into the backseat and I’ll grab you some clothes from the back to put on that are dry so you don’t get sick. I think I have a towel in the trunk too.”

“I guess if you are sure…” you stammered and saw him wink at you before getting out of the car. Doing as he told, you quickly moved out of the car and got into the backseat. Negan was out in the rain for a moment before moving into the backseat with you. You looked to him as you heard him shudder from the rain that had partially soaked him. He handed you over a bag with the clothes and you looked over at him. “You want me to change here?”

“I mean…if you want to,” Negan muttered with a shrug, looking you over with his hazel eyes. You felt your heart hammering inside of your chest as his eyes seemed to center in over your chest where your shirt clung to your body. “I can turn the other way if you want. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or any fucking thing like that.”

“No, it’s alright,” you tried to assure him and you reached out to touch his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Negan winked, watching you pull open the zipper to the bag that he brought into the car. You brushed back your hair and saw him looking you over with what in your opinion seemed to be a lust filled expression. Maybe you were just hoping, but as Negan shifted uncomfortably in the back of the car, you felt your whole body heating up. “You sure did turn into a beautiful, young woman—didn’t you?”

“Oh, I know I look wonderful looking like a wet fish,” you responded with a half laugh and Negan smirked. You reached for the bottom of your wet shirt and you pulled it over your head. Dropping the material to the floor of the backseat, you saw Negan’s lips part. A heavy breath fell from his lips as he looked you over and licked over his bottom lip in a seductive sweep. “Do you have more than just the t-shirt and the sweatpants in here?”

“Hmmm?” Negan lifted his gaze to your eyes as you scooted across the back seat and heard his breathing get heavier the closer you go to him.

“Because it looks like you got wet while you were out there too and…” you boldly reached out to slide your hand in over the center of Negan’s dark jeans hearing him let out a tight breath. Watching closely as his eyes narrowed out at you, you felt your body get excited when he opened his legs further for you.

“I guess we should help do something to get each other warm,” Negan responded with a firm nod, sliding in closer to you as he leaned in closer to your face. The warmth of his breath etched over yours until his lips firmly collided with yours.

At first he took his time making sure that you were okay with the kiss, but when you returned the caress it was no time before he was kissing you over and over again. The movements had gotten sloppy as you reached across the small space between the two of you to undo his leather jacket. Negan’s mouth pulled away from yours long enough to pull the jacket from his body. Soon after he reached for the back of his white t-shirt and pulled it from his body.  

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” you whispered against his lips when he moved forward to kiss you again. This time his tongue pushed between your lips and teased up against yours. A moan fell from your throat as you felt the stubble from his short beard tickling over your skin. There was an uncontrollable sense of excitement that filled your body. Chills were running up and down your spine and you found yourself eagerly kissing him back. For so long you had dreamt of something like this and the warmth of his body against yours made you realize you were finally getting it. Eagerly reaching out to caress up and over his chest, you let out an excited breath and heard him chuckle. His mouth moved down your jawline and toward your neck where he sucked and nipped over the sensitive flesh. Your body had small tremors filling it and goosebumps were developing over your skin. The warmth that flooded to your core was felt when his tongue continued to flick over your skin. “Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Does that make this…kind of fucked up?” Negan retorted against your skin with a small laugh before his rough fingertips pressed in over your pants to get them opened. You lifted your hips to allow him to help you tug down the material before pressing in closer to him in the backseat. Reaching for his large hand, you led it between your thighs and let out a whimper when you felt his fingertips pressing in over your panties. “Fuck...”

“God, you are so fucking sexy,” you purred, looking over his naked chest and admiring  the tattoos that covered his body. Gulping down heavily, you tipped forward to press your lips over his chest to trace over his tattoo with your mouth. Negan’s caress between your thighs caused your heart to hammer and pound. Your body was trembling and the harder his caress got, the wetter you became.

“The feeling is fucking mutual baby,” Negan replied, reaching out to hook his fingers around your neck to urge you to lift your head to meet his expression. His lust filled eyes were staring deeply into yours and you felt him tug you forward so that your lips met his again. You both fought for dominance in the kiss and Negan growled against your lips. His teeth nipped at your bottom lip while his caress got harder between your thighs. “God, you’re so fucking wet.”

Negan’s fingers pushed your panties aside and as soon as his rough fingertips connected with your wet folds, you felt a gasp escape your lips. Negan slid his index finger between your wet slit before centering in over your clitoris. When your hips arched up, Negan let out an amused sound and met your lips in a quick kiss.

“Mmm, you’re so fucking sensitive,” Negan slurred against your lips before dragging his tongue over the inside of your bottom lip. A whine fell from your throat when he pressed two of his thick fingers into your core. Moaning into his mouth, you felt him begin to push his fingers back and forth into your tight body again and again. “That feel good?”

Nodding, you desperately clung to him and tugged on his dark hair before he dropped his head to lower his lips in over your throat. His teeth nipped at your flesh while you rocked your hips over his fingers.

“I never realized how much I fucking like thunderstorms,” Negan growled against your skin when the sound of thunder filled the air. A deep, amused laugh fell from his throat before he pulled his fingers from your body and lifted them to his lips. Sucking over them, you heard him moan and felt a fire building inside of your veins. Nudging Negan back against the door of the car, you heard him hiss loudly when you began to pull apart the belt of his pants. You swiftly pulled the material apart and moved forward to unhook his jeans and pull the zipper down. Quickly reaching inside beneath his boxer briefs, you found yourself get excited when you traced over the warmth of his hardened length. “Damn…”

“I always knew you had a big cock,” you slurred, pulling his body free from behind the confines of the denim and cotton. Negan’s hips lifted enough for you to pull the material of his pants down to the bottom of his hips. When he settled back down onto the seat, you slowly began to pump your hand over his length.

“Oh yeah?” he mused with a hearty laugh, his eyes narrowing out at you with a sense of lust behind his expression. Negan’s brow line creased when your grip tightened around his thick length and his hips bounced up toward your grasp. “Wait until it’s fucking you…”

“Fuck…” you stammered when Negan arched up and his lips pressed in over the side of your neck, nipping roughly at the skin. He teased your flesh by biting, sucking and flicking his tongue out over the sensitive flesh. “Wait…”

Negan’s head pulled back as his hazel eyes searched yours for a moment to see if you were uncomfortable at all, but you were just eager to taste him. You wanted him desperately inside of you, but you didn’t want to rush this. You never knew if this was going to happen again and this was something you dreamt of so many times.

Getting comfortable in his back seat, you lowered yourself enough and wrapped your palm tightly around the base of his cock. Looking up at him with a seductive glance, you flicked your tongue out over the tip of his cock and slid it over the sensitive flesh. A deep, low moan fell from his throat and caused a chill to fill your entire body. The sounds he made got you even hotter if that was possible.

“Goddamn,” Negan rumbled as your lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Your tongue twisted and teased over his body. When you flicked over the underside of his erection, you felt him arching up toward you. His heavy breaths filled the air when you began to slowly bob your head over his length. Negan’s hand slowly slid in over your shoulders and toward your neck to help urge your movements over his body.

“Mhmm,” you slurred, pulling your head back enough to lick your lips and you could see that he was watching you closely. “You taste so damn good.”

“Fuck me…” Negan growled out, his chest rising and falling heavily when you lowered back down to take him into your mouth again and as far down as you could into your throat. A whimper fell from his lips that caused the chill to return to your body. “Alright…up…”

Negan urged you from his body and got into a comfortable sitting position after he pushed his pants to his knees. He helped to pull your panties from your body before urging you in over his lap. You smiled at his eagerness before feeling him moving in to kiss you again. The sensation of his rough fingertips pressing in over the back of your bra to undo the clip was felt and you could hear him growl when he couldn’t get it.

“Damn it,” he hugged and you motioned him to wait, reaching behind you to help him get the material unhooked. When it was undone, he quickly pulled the material from your body and his head lowered to tease his tongue around one of your taut nipples. You purred out and moved in over Negan’s lap better, feeling his rock hard body rubbing up against your inner thigh. “God, you are so fucking beautiful.”

“Negan,” you mewled out his name when you felt him move to the other breast and nip softly at the flesh. You reached down between the two of you to grab a tight hold of his length to lead it toward your seeping core. Running the tip of his cock between your wet folds felt amazing. You trembled with excitement and loved the feeling of his pulsating body pressed against yours.

Negan’s head lowered, his jaw dropping as he watched you teasing him against your body. When the ridge of the tip of his cock teased of your clitoris, it caused a whine to fall from your lips. Your body shook and you felt Negan’s rough hands gripping tightly onto your hips. You circled his body over your core, watching his jaw clenching as you finally lowered over his length. A moan fell from your lips and his fingertips dug into your skin when you braced yourself over him, allowing yourself to get used to his size. Negan’s heavy breaths filled the car as you tried to lower yourself further down over his thick length.

“Damn sweetheart,” Negan hissed in, the bridge of his nose wrinkling as you wrapped your arms firmly around his neck. When he finally filled you completely to the brim, you felt your thighs twitching and the chills spread throughout your body. A whine fell from your lips and Negan tipped up to meet you in a kiss. The tickling sensation of his rough beard pressing against your skin aided to the chills that filled your body as his tongue flicked in against yours. Negan’s groan pressed against your lips when he pulled away to glance down between the two of you again. His jaw lowered and you could see the lines his forehead developing. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Starting to slowly inch up over his cock, you could feel his fingers still digging heavily into your sides. Carefully you began to rock over his length, getting used to the way that his body stretched yours. Negan felt absolutely amazing inside of you. Every vein and every ridge of his cock was felt inside of you and you were not eager to have it end.

“Fuck,” Negan grumbled, dropping his head back against the leather car seat while you started to raise your hips up toward the tip of a cock and back down toward the base. Your body wasn’t quite used to his size yet, but you figured the quicker you could get your body acquainted with his, the better everything would feel. A crack of lightning filled the sky and the rain started to pour harder over the top of the car while you quickly bounced your hips over his. “Fuck me…”

“What are we going to do if someone catches us?” you panted, reaching out to grab a handful of Negan’s thick, dark hair and tugging firmly on it. A wicked smirk pressed in over his handsome features before he leaned forward to nip at your bottom lip, tugging slightly at it with his teeth.

“Tell them to enjoy the fucking show,” he growled, lowering his head enough so that his mouth pressed in over the side of your neck. He peppered your neck with wet kisses before dragging his bottom lip up over the skin toward your jawline. A gasp fell from your lips when he began to firmly deposit bites over your skin, knowing that they would leave marks. The harder he would bite, the harder you would bring your hips down over him and it caused an animalistic growl to fall from his lips. “Fucking hell Y/N.”

The firm grasp of Negan’s left hand reaching up to grab a tight hold of your throat was felt while his right helped continue your movements over his thick length. Your body started to tingle with every movement you made over Negan and his hips started thrusting up into yours. The wet sounds of your bodies moving in unison filled the air and you reached desperately to tug at his hair again to pull his lips to yours.

“God, you feel so good,” you moaned into his mouth, kissing him over and over again with a new found eagerness while Negan grasped tighter to your throat. Your body tightened involuntarily around him the harder you pounded your hips down over his length and Negan winced out. “I want to feel you cum inside of me.”

“God, you’re a fucking dirty little girl, aren’t you?” Negan grunted, grabbing a tighter hold of your throat before pulling back with a proud smile. Crying out, you could feel him bouncing his hips harder against you and the smacking sounds of your bodies filled the air. When you didn’t answer, he yanked a bit on your throat causing you to whimper. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you panted with a nod and Negan lowered both of his hands over your hips to help slam you down over his throbbing length. The head of his cock rubbed against your g-spot again and again causing your body to shake and quiver upon the contact.

“Oh, I can feel you shaking. You’re gonna fucking cum, aren’t you?” Negan hummed with approval, urging your movements over his hard cock. Negan’s jaw flexed as he focused on bouncing his hips up from the seat harder and harder into your movements. The car seemed to squeak with the movements and Negan growled out. Nothing felt better the plunging motions his body made deep within yours and there was a warmth shooting out from your belly and toward your core. Tossing your head back, your eyes slammed shut, your thighs shook and you could feel your heart hammering inside of your chest. Dragging your nails over Negan’s bare chest caused him to growl out as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm while your pussy squeezed tightly around his thick cock. “Goddamn. Your tight little pussy is making a mess all over me, isn’t it?”

Licking your lips, you felt exhausted and your body was still twitching and shaking. Negan pulled you forward so that you fell in against his chest and his hands kept a firm grasp of your hips. He positioned his feet differently so he had the power to start plowing into you from underneath you causing you to cry against his neck.

“You want me to fill you with my cum?” Negan grunted against your skin, kissing over the side of your neck as you clung tighter to him. A moan fell from your lips as he cock continued to thrust in and out of your sensitive body. “Huh?”

“Yes,” you quivered, grabbing a tight handful of his hair again and his moans started to fill the air more frequently. How deep his moans were turned you on all the more as you felt his body locking up against yours.

“I’m gonna fill you up real good,” he growled and his movements started getting sloppy. The smacking sounds got louder while his movements quickened and each moan coming from his throat started getting louder. “Fuck…I’m gonna paint your insides with my fucking cum…”

Clinging tightly to Negan, you felt his thighs tensing up underneath you and his abdomen was flexing and relaxing against your flesh. Negan’s mouth met yours when the first line of his cum started to fill you. The movements of his hips slowed down and his movements became more prominent as he continued to fill you again and again with his release. When he finished, Negan pulled you in closer to his chest and caressed his palm up over the small of your back. His lips continued to kiss over yours again and again before pulling away to rest his forehead against yours.

“So I was thinking…” Negan began with a growl, nipping softly at your bottom lip again. “How do you feel about breakfast?”

“Breakfast?” you repeated with a half laugh, staring into his hazel eyes when he pulled away with a bright smile and nodded. “It’s a bit early for that.”

“Mhmm, but I figured instead of taking you out for a burger maybe I could take you home with me. The two of us could catch up a little more,” Negan lowered his palm to squeeze firmly over your bottom before smacking over your flesh causing a yelp to fall from your lips. “And then after that, I’d make some breakfast for you. How do you feel about that?”

“That sounds like a hell of an idea,” you grinned, kissing him again before a laugh fell from his lips. “I couldn’t think of something I’d honestly like more.”


End file.
